The Art Teacher
by LunaAriana
Summary: In walked the new art teacher. He was tall and handsome, with exotic red hair. His name, was Axel. Axel teasingly picks on Riku, his only male student. Riku however begins to open up to his new teacher and they find they have more in common than just art.
1. Art Extraordinaire

So this story……wow. Well, I've been playing KH a lot recently, and I really wanted to do a fic with Axel. However, I'm not a big fan of Roxas x Axel. Don't ask me why (or hit me) I'm just not. I do however love the thought of Riku and Axel together. And Ta da! Here's the story. It's somewhat based off the song "The Art Teacher" by Rufus Wainwright. I have a good chunk of the story already written. So I'd like to hear from you guys as to whether or not I should post the next chapters. This is also my first long-ish non-oneshot story. So please leave me your ideas and opinions! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Thanks again!

"I just had to take this art class." Art. Riku had always secretly enjoyed art, but trying to maintain his bad boy rep and all, decided to keep it on the down low. He told everyone he was only taking it as a "filler."

Riku quietly walked into the classroom and sat in the very back corner. His long, silver hair hung in his eyes as he sat quietly looking out the window.

"Hey Riku!!"

"Hi Kairi." He mumbled.

"So, I hear since Mr. Dreyter retired, we have a new art teacher. He's supposedly pretty young. And cute." Kairi squealed. Riku just sat silently, scribbling on his folder.

"What's wrong Riku? You're always really quiet during art class."

"It's…..not exactly my favorite class." He lied.

"Oh. Well cheer up! It's not all that bad!" Riku just sighed as she did that annoying little girly high pitched squeak thing when she tried to act cute.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Kairi was really beginning to get on his nerves. Especially now that she was dating Sora. Just because Sora is his best friend doesn't mean she has to follow him around and try to be his best friend too. What an annoying little bitch. But if she makes Sora happy……

The room suddenly went silent when the door knob turned. A tall young man walked into the room, setting his briefcase on the desk. He was tall and thin, wearing an opened collared shirt and tight dress pants. He had beautiful green eyes, and the most stunning red hair, long and spiky.

"Hello class." He smiled. "I'd rather you all think of me as an 'Art Extraordinaire,' rather than your 'teacher.' Therefore, I'd like to keep our relationships informal, so you all can call me Axel."

Kairi, as well as every other girl in the room, stared at the gorgeous man before them with huge eyes. Realizing he had dropped his pencil, Axel turned around and bent over to pick it up. The room was quickly filled with giggles and smirks and the girls caught a glimpse of his butt.

"Oh brother." Riku muttered to himself. "This is going to be a long semester."

"Hmmmmm," Axel glanced around the room. "It would appear that you sir are the only boy in the class. Although with that beautiful long hair of yours, I almost couldn't tell." He smirked.

Riku looked up suddenly, taken aback by the comment. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you come sit up here at the front of the room Riku? We guys gotta stick together right?" Axel suggested, teasing the agitated boy. Riku just stared at him for a moment.

"Well Riku?"

"I…" He paused. "Whatever." He picked up his books and shuffled to the seat Axel pointed at, slamming his books down.

"I remember being the only boy in art class. It's just a 'filler.' Am I right?"

Riku glared at him for a moment. "It actually is a filler thank you very much. I need an art credit to graduate." He said matter-of-factly. Axel just smirked.

"If you say so. Alright, you guys can sit where ever you want. Just make sure you can control yourselves, not too much talking, note passing, giggling when I'm not looking, all that jazz." And of course, all the girls giggled.

The rest of the class followed with a brief introduction from Axel. He told them about his college days, how he got involved with art, and how excited he was that he could educate college kids about art.

When the bell finally rang, Riku stood up, grabbed his books, and followed the girls out the door. But before he headed off to his next class, he heard someone call his name.

"Riku, can you come here a moment?" What now? More hair comments?

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you, it's ok to be a guy and like art. It doesn't make you any less masculine. Just so you know." Axel said kindly. Riku just looked at him for a moment. His eyes ran up and down the red head's lean body.

"Ummm….." He paused for a moment. Why the hell does this guy think he would actually admit that he likes art to him? And more importantly, why the hell does he feel like he can? "What makes you think I actually like art?"

"I just wanted to make sure you know, that's all."

"Oh, um, alright. Thanks…I guess." Riku stumbled across his words. He turned around and almost ran out the door. What a weird guy.

Back at their dorm, Riku and Sora sat at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee.

"So Kairi was telling me about the new art teacher."

"Don't you mean 'Art Extraordinaire?'" Riku said sarcastically. Sora laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, she told me about that. He seems like a pretty cool guy huh?"

"He's weird if you ask me. And it doesn't help that all the girls are practically drooling on their desks over this guy."

"Why do you think he's weird?"

"He pulled me aside after class just to tell me that liking art doesn't make me any less of a man."

"Well, it doesn't Riku. And I don't think you should lie when you really like art, especially when you're naturally talented at it."

"That's beyond the point. Just the fact that he pulled me aside to tell me that, don't you think that's strange?"

"I think he just wants you to feel comfortable in his class, that's all."

"He makes me feel uncomfortable. He's just……strange."

"Well, if you say so. Although Kairi seems to like him, a lot."

"Well of course she does Sora. He's the cute new teacher. He's tall, dresses nicely, has piercing green eyes, and of course exotic, fire red hair." Sora stared at him strangely for a moment.

"Did you just tell me how hot your new art teacher is?"

"What?! No! I was just……I was just telling you what all the girls say!!"

"Ok, ok. You don't need to get so defensive Riku."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!" Riku yelled. He stared at his best friend for a moment. He gulfed down his coffee and managed to choke out "I'm going to go take a shower."

"You…….go do that."


	2. Admit

The next morning, Riku woke up, brushed his hair, threw on a shirt, and was out the door without so much as a word to Sora.

"I'll see you later sweetie." Sora kissed Kairi before she walked into the room. She found Riku sitting in the seat at the front of the room, slouching with his arms crossed.

"Um, hey Riku."

"What?" He looked up, slightly shaken from his daydream. "Oh, hey Kairi."

"Are you ok? Sora said you didn't talk to him this morning. Everything alright.?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just in a hurry."

"Well you're here awfully early aren't you?"

"I didn't really notice. My mind is all over the place. I thought I was going to be late, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh….ok." She sat back into her seat, wondering why his explanation made absolutely no sense at all. The bell rang and Axel walked in the room soon after.

"Good morning class. Good news. We'll be taking a trip to the museum next week. But before we go, I'd like you to do some research on an artist you like." The class groaned in unison. "Now, now. Let me finish. Don't worry, you won't be writing an essay or anything regular and conforming like that. I just want you to find an artist you really like. Art that you can relate to, that speaks to you. And just keep that in mind when we go to the museum. You'll enjoy the trip much more if you have some art already in mind."

The whole time Axel was talking, Riku was staring. Intently. His eyes couldn't help but rake up and down his slightly swaying body. His strong and lean arms under rolled up sleeves. Long legs and slim hips under tight black pants. This man was absolutely stunning.

Riku suddenly snapped forward in his seat when he realized he was, in fact, checking out his teacher. Axel's attention was suddenly diverted to the startled Riku.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing." Axel turned back to the class. After hanging out some art books, he decided to give the last remaining 10 minutes to the students to do as they pleased.

"Riku, why were you staring at Axel like that?" Kairi questioned.

"Like…..what?" He asked hesitantly.

"You had this weird look in your eyes, like you were going to pounce on him or something."

"Come again?"

"I don't know, you just had this weird look. And I could have sworn you were staring at him for at least 5 minutes straight."

"I…um….I was just really interested in the assignment he was giving us. Sounds like it might be fun."

"I thought you didn't like art though."

_'There's a lot you don't know about me. And apparently a lot I didn't know about myself.'_ He thought to himself. "I don't really like art. But who knows, maybe it could be interesting."

Axel smiled to himself when he heard Riku admit that he 'might' like art. That smile however didn't go unnoticed.

"Axel!" Riku yelled before he walked off.

"Oh, hello Riku." He smiled. "What is it?"

"Why are you so convinced I like art?"

"What ever are you talking about?" He said teasingly.

"I know you heard me talking to Kairi."

"You two talk a lot. You dating her?"

"Huh? What? No, she's dating my best friend. Stop changing the subject!" Axel laughed quietly to himself.

"I told you Riku, I was just like you. I didn't want to admit it at first."

"You're just like me? Just because we both took an art class and lied about liking it?"

Axel just smiled. "You just admitted that you do like art."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Don't worry Riku, I won't tell." He said, teasing the silver haired boy, treating the situation like they were children, telling secrets at recess. This guy had a lot of growing up to do.

"And who knows. Maybe you'll learn a lot about yourself this semester. I might just show you a side of yourself you've never known." Riku just stared blankly at him for a moment before walking off without even a polite goodbye.

"I'll definitely get through to him." Axel said to himself.

"Really? He said all that to you?"

"Yup."

"And you claim it bothers you?"

"Claim? It does bother me. He always picks on me. Just me."

"I think you like the attention Riku."

"Shut up Sora! You think I like him practically coming on to me?"

"You do talk about him a lot."

"Whatever."

"I really wish you would give up this whole bad boy thing Riku. You're so distant anymore." Riku got up and walked away.

"Riku! I mean it!" He slammed the bathroom door, ignoring his friend. He walked over to the shower, turning on the hot water. He stepped in, shivering as the water hit his tired body. As he hung his head, letting the water wash over him, his mind began to drift. Drift to his art teacher. This is definitely not how you're supposed to feel about your teacher. Or "Art Extraordinaire." Or whatever.


	3. Identity

So here is the third chapter, obviously. The story starts to pick up after this installment, and we even get some action! So please leave some reviews. The more reviews, the faster I'll be updating. I love hearing your guys' opinions! Thanks!

* * *

The next few days followed a similar pattern. They discussed different forms of art, symbolism in art, emotion portrayed in art, the very essence of art. And of course, there was always an opportunity for Axel to pick on his favorite student.

"Riku, what exactly is it that's holding you back?" Axel asked after class one day.

"Holding me back? What do you mean?"

"Well, what's holding you back? You obviously have a very natural talent for art. You are very gifted. But I feel like you won't give it a chance. You won't give me a chance." Riku nearly choked.

"Give you a chance?" He finally managed to get out.

"I mean, you won't give me a chance to get to know you. All the girls are practically hanging all over me. And my one male student, won't even give me the time of day. I think we have a lot in common, you and I. And I think if you would give me a chance," he paused for a moment as Riku's heart raced. _'What the hell was he trying to say?'_ Riku thought to himself. "I could really teach you a lot."

"About what?"

"Art of course." He chuckled.

"Oh, right, of course."

"Riku?"

"What?"

"What exactly is on your mind?" This guy drove him absolutely insane. He had a lot of nerve to just ask what he was thinking about. He acted like Riku wanted to talk to him, like he wanted to tell him his problems. But the strange thing was, he felt that he could.

"A lot."

"A bit more specific if you don't mind."

"Just……identity problems."

"Ahhhh, I know how you feel."

"Oh yeah?"

"I struggled a lot with my identity. Especially when it came to admitting to myself that I was gay." Axel said rather non-chalantly.

"That you're what?!"

He laughed slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. Being your 'teacher' and all."

"Art Extraordinaire." He corrected. Axel laughed and patted Riku on the shoulder.

"You're a good kid. You just need to figure out who you are."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Would you mind not telling any of the kids I'm gay? I mean, I don't care if they know. I'm not ashamed or anything. I just shouldn't have said anything. They say my sexuality shouldn't be involved in the classroom or with the students. I think it's rather asinine if you ask me. But I'd like to keep my job if you don't mind."

"And the girls would be so disappointed." Riku laughed.

"Thanks Riku. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Axel."

"See ya kid." Even though Riku would never admit it, Axel was actually very easy to talk to and actually helped him. And even though Riku would never admit it, Axel was damn sexy.

* * *

"WOAH! He's gay?!"

"I know! I didn't believe him at first either!"

"Wow, I did NOT see that coming."

"No kidding."

"Now you must feel really awkward around him, huh? Being the only guy in the class and all."

"Ummm….yeah." Riku couldn't admit it, but knowing he was gay was somehow, comforting. "Just don't tell Kairi."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't mention it to the students. Teacher-student relationship thing. Sexuality shouldn't be involved in the classroom or whatever. And plus, I'd hate to break Kairi's heart." He laughed.

"Oh shut up. She's not in love with the guy."

"Every other girl in class is."

"Well won't they be disappointed when his boyfriend shows up after school one day?"

Riku laughed. "Yeah, really disappointed."


	4. It's Art right?

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! Here's the next chapter. Things should be picking up soon!!

* * *

Sora began to notice Riku changing. He gradually gave up his whole bad boy image. This distance between him and his best friend was beginning to close. And Riku felt like a whole new person.

Riku walked into class sitting down quietly at his desk at the front of the room. As usual, Kairi walked in and sat beside him.

"Hey Riku."

"Hey Kairi."

"Sora says you guys are getting along better now?"

"Yeah. I had a lot on my mind the past few weeks."

"Well I'm glad you two are on better ground."

"Thanks. I think he's just happy to have his best friend back."

"He is."

Axel walked in a bit later than normal. His hair was a bit disheveled but his clothes were still as crisp and clean as ever.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Ran into an old friend of mine this morning. Anywho, I'd like to come around and take a look at the paper you've been filling out about your favorite artist." Axel walked around the room, chatting with students about the art they picked.

"Ahhh, Turner? Good choice Riku." Riku smiled, proud that he picked a good artist, or at least in Axel's eyes. He was finally starting to warm up to Axel, realizing he really was just trying to get to know him, not just pick on him.

* * *

But Sora was becoming alarmed by the amount of time he spent talking to Axel after school. He sometimes stayed an hour after class, chatting with his art teacher.

"Riku, where have you been? Classes ended over an hour ago."

"Oh, I was talking to Axel after class."

"About what?"

"Art, duh."

"Riku, I'm glad you're comfortable with your fondness of art, but you seem like you're spending a lot of time with him."

"Sora, he's my teacher. I just enjoy talking to him. He's easy to talk to you know?"

"I guess." Riku looked around for a moment.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"I left my book in the art room. Crap, I have an assignment tonight."

"Why don't you ask Kairi?"

"She finished hers in class, she won't have it with her. I'm just gonna have to run back up there and grab it. I'll be back later ok?"

"Alright, just don't take too long. You have to help me with my history paper remember?"

"I know, I know." Riku grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He realized Sora was right. He was spending a lot of time with Axel, and he was his teacher. And it probably did seem strange.

Riku walked up the flight of stairs to the art room, noticing the door was shut, but not locked. But when Riku opened the door, he could not believe what he saw.

* * *

Standing in the center of the room was a model. A NUDE model. A small group of students sat around the model at their easels, sketching the man in front of them. The man in front of them had a lean, sculpted body. His muscles rippled softly under his pale skin as he turned slightly, changing his angle. The soft light played off his abs, he had a long torso and amazing hipbones. His collarbone led to his broad shoulders, and up to his strong jaw line. But it wasn't till he turned slightly that Riku could see that he had piercing green eyes and fire red hair.

His breath hitched as he realized he was staring at his naked art teacher. His naked, gay art teacher. But as he choked on the dry feeling in his throat, he noticed how truly aroused he was. Riku dropped his books with a loud 'thud' when he realized he was completely hard. Axel jerked around, startled by the noise, to see somebody running off down the hall. A bit confused, he turned back to the artists studying and sketching him.

* * *

"Hey Riku, did you find your…" Sora was cut off by the slam of the bathroom door.

'What the hell?!' Riku stepped into the shower. _'Why the hell am I so aroused by Axel? And why the hell was he doing nude modeling?' _

Sora walked over to the bathroom, about to knock, but was startled by the noises he heard.

"Awww fuck Axel……" Sora looked dumbfounded. "Ahhhhhh Axel is so fucking…….." Sora bolted to his bedroom. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard coming from his best friend in the shower. Maybe he imagined it, maybe he heard him wrong. Either way, there was no way in hell he was going to confront him about it. He was probably wrong anyways. Or at least, he hoped he was.


	5. Arousal

Thanks to all who have reviewd so far! We finally get some action! Wooh!

* * *

Riku sat nervously in his desk, tapping his fingers. Axel walked in, wearing a black open collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his typical tight black pants. Riku's breath hitched as he graced the room.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be studying the human body in art." Riku almost died. The class proceeded with an awkward display of voluptuous women and muscular men. Riku's face matched Axel's hair as he continued to show pictures, explaining how the human body is beautiful.

When the bell finally rang, Riku couldn't take it any more. He had to talk to Axel. And he had to have Axel.

"Ummm, Axel…"

"I know you saw me Riku."

"I….what? You know?"

"Mhmm. I do nude modeling for art students after class sometimes. And I know you accidentally walked in yesterday."

"Uhhh, yeah." He said sheepishly. Riku backed up against the desk as Axel got closer. He leaned over Riku and whispered in his ear.

"I have one question."

"Wha-what?"

"Were you," he licked his lips. "Aroused?" Riku gasped as he felt a hand snake up his leg and land on his crotch. Riku began to grind against his hand, the friction heating up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel smirked as he leaned down and hungrily kissed Riku's lips. Everything Riku had thought to be right and normal suddenly vanished. All he knew was that he was beneath his art teacher, thrusting into his hand as he kissed him.

Riku threw his arms around his neck, tangling his hands in the soft red hair. Axel swiftly lifted Riku up onto the desk without breaking the kiss. He climbed up on top of him, licking the boy's lips. Axel pulled back for a moment and looked at the silver haired boy writhing beneath him. Riku smirked as Axel's emerald eyes pierced his heart.

Riku grabbed his collar and pulled him back down on top of him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Axel snaked a hand under his shirt, earning a gasp when he tweaked his nipple. He ever so gracefully slipped his tongue into Riku's mouth, enjoying the taste of his student. Riku moaned into his mouth as he explored with his tongue.

"Yeah Sora, I'm pretty sure I left my cell phone in the art room."

"Well let's just find it and leave, I want to go get something to eat."

Axel pulled away, realizing he heard Kairi coming. He jumped off the desk and off Riku. Riku jumped up, straightening his shirt while Axel straightened his hair and pants.

"Yeah Sora, I know….Oh, hi Riku. Hi Axel."

"Hi Kairi." They said suspiciously in unison.

"What were you guys…?"

" I was showing Riku some interesting new brush strokes."

"I could have sworn I heard moaning…."

"Moaning? Hmmm, that's weird." Axel said. Riku just nodded.

"Well, uh, I'll just grab my cell phone and leave."

"You want to come with us to eat Riku?" Sora asked. Riku looked at Axel.

"You know, I think I'll just eat at home. I need to work on my history paper."

"Alright, see you later Riku." Sora and Kairi walked out, slightly confused.

"You should probably get going on that paper." Axel said after an awkward silence.

"Um, yeah. I should. Bye." Riku grabbed his things and walked out. _'What the hell just happened there? I totally made out with my art teacher! And if it weren't for stupid Kairi, who knows how far it would have gone! But…I enjoyed it….'_

* * *

"Riku? What were you and Axel doing after class today?"

"I told you, he was showing my some new brush strokes. I told him I was interesting paintings, and he was showing me some brush strokes of Turner and Rembrandt and artists like that, and some of new modern artists."

"And brush strokes just happen to cause the both of you to be out of breath and with disheveled clothes?" Sora knew he was lying. "And moaning?"

"Moaning? What?"

"I know I heard moaning Riku, Kairi did too."

"What are you insinuating Sora?"

"I'm just saying, we heard moaning, you two were all out of breath and messed up, and you guys were bother acting really strangely."

"Well, the moaning, I have no idea what you actually heard. I was out of breath because I ran him an errand, and I took the steps. And I don't know what you mean by us 'acting strangely.'" Riku crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever you say Riku. I'm taking Kairi out, I'll see you later."

"Fine." _'Stupid bitch. I hate her._'

* * *

The next art class was awkward to say the least. Riku could barely make eye contact with Axel. He just sat quietly, hiding behind his long silver hair. Axel would occasionally glance at Riku and flash him a smile, but Riku couldn't bare to look at him. Not after what happened yesterday.

"Now class, remember we're going to the art museum in two days. I hope you all have an artist picked out. And perhaps a work of art by them or another artist you admire. You may have the last 10 minutes to yourselves. Do as you please." He smiled "Oh, and Riku?" Riku just froze. "May I speak with you after class?" The room of giggling girls suddenly went quiet. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I would just like to discuss those 'brush strokes' with you. If you don't mind of course."

"….No…uh….that's fine." Riku choked out. The next 10 minutes went by excruciatingly slow. All the girls were busy giggling and chatting, while Riku sat in a paranoid state of shock. _'What is he going to do to me? Rape me? Or what if he tells me he never wants to see me again? What if he kicks me out of his class?' _The bell finally rang.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Axel?" Axel paused, waving to the girls as they left the room, making sure nobody was nearby to over hear.

"About yesterday,"

"I'msosorryAxelyoucankickmeoutofyourclassifyouwant!Icrossedtheline!I'msorry!" Riku blurted out in one breath.

"Shhhhh, Riku. It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. That is, unless you really are." Riku just looked at him for a moment. Axel smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. But before Axel could turn back to his paper work, Riku pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Axel moved his hand off the boys shoulders and down to his waist, pulling him tight against his body. Riku pulled back, his eyes still shut. When he opened them, he met those emerald eyes that made him forget that he was his teacher.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Riku."


	6. The Power Of A Shower

"Um, Sora?"

"What Riku?"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday."

"It's alright Riku."

"What's wrong?"

"Kairi. She's been really bugging me lately."

"Oh?" As much as Riku wanted to see his best friend happy, he didn't want that stupid little bitch to be the one making him happy. He could do better. He deserved better.

"She follows me like a shadow! I told her I need some space, and what does she do? She follows me even more, trying to 'help me.' When she's the problem!" He paused for a moment. "She just doesn't get it!" Riku really wanted to tell him to dump that stupid little dumb shit. She wasn't worth it. But when he looked at Sora, he could tell how much he really cared about her. Especially after all they had been through growing up.

"Well Sora, maybe you need to sit her down and have a talk. And be direct. Tell her 'Kairi, I really like spending time with you, but I need time by myself too. And right now I feel like we've been spending too much time together. And I would like some time off.' Or something like that you know? You have to be direct with her. Otherwise, she really will become your shadow." Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Riku?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, you're like the coolest guy in school." Riku looked away. The truth was, he didn't want a girlfriend. He wanted his art teacher. But he could never tell Sora he was gay. It would complicate things so much. And he is already having girl problems of his own.

"Maybe to you I'm the coolest guy in school." He laughed. "I don't know, I guess I just haven't found….the right girl yet. You know? I mean you and Kairi have been best friends since you were kids. And I haven't found anyone I can really relate to yet I guess."

Sora chuckled. "That, or you're gay." He said teasingly.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Riku said, becoming a bit defensive.

"What? Nothing. I'm just joking around with you Riku. Don't worry; she's out there somewhere. You just have to find her. We're only twenty-two, he have plenty of time." Sora said, a bit naively.

"Yeah…somewhere." Riku stood up and stretched for a moment.

"I'm going to go talk to Kairi."

"Good luck Sora."

"Yeah, thanks." Sora grabbed his cell phone and walked outside, closing the door as he left. Riku was finally alone, he had homework to catch up on and a lot on his mind. But before he did his work, he decided to take a nice, hot shower.

Riku grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door out of habit. He stepped in and shuttered as the hot water hit his body. As he began massaging the shampoo in his hair, he started to moan. Without even realizing it, his mind had drifted to Axel.

He imagined Axel was standing behind him, massaging the citrus smelling shampoo into his long silver hair. His hands suddenly became those of his art teacher as he touched himself, sliding his hands up and down his sides. His hands slid down his narrow hips, rubbing the insides of his thighs. He shuddered as he imagined Axel was the one gripping his erection, pumping his hands slowly up and down the throbbing length. He began moaning louder as his hands moved faster up and down his shaft, shuttering as he took in ragged breaths. He could feel a tight heat coiling in his abdomen, searching for release. He screamed Axel's name as he came violently, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

"I want him so fucking badly." He muttered out loud while stepping out of the shower. He toweled off his hair and slipped into his sweat pants, heading back into the kitchen to finish his homework.

* * *

Axel threw his keys on the coffee table as he shut the door. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to read through his mail. After sorting through bills and junk mail, he opened his brief case and pulled out a stack of papers. As he was going through homework, he stopped at one of Riku's papers. It was the simple form the students filled out about their favorite artist for when they go to the museum in two days.

"Riku.." he mumbled. He read the paper silently to himself. Riku's handwriting was neat, all the letters perfectly formed, he had actually put a lot of thought into this paper. Axel felt a warmth as he read the student's paper about J. M. W. Turner, a personal favorite of his own. Axel felt truly close to Riku as he read his assignment. He talked about how admired Turner's oil paintings and water colors, especially those of the sea. Riku described his love of the ocean, of its clear blue waters, and how Turner truly captured the very essence of the sea in his paintings. Axel glanced up at the wall.

"A Turner, I own one." Axel walked over to his canvas sitting in the corner. He sat down as he fumbled through a box, setting aside pastels and oils of blues and silvers. As he began to paint, his mind drifted. He knew what was happening. His student was falling for him. And he the same. But part of him said it was wrong because Riku was his student. But on the other hand, part of him said he was just another human being. And being his student shouldn't interfere with his feelings.

Axel stepped back from the easel, not knowing what he had even painted as he was thinking. He looked at the colors, forming ocean blue eyes, framed by long silver hair. A smile that said more than it was trying to hide. He placed his painting of Riku in his closet, making sure no one else saw it.

After grading papers, Axel went back to his cold, empty bed, shivering as he tried to rest. He absolutely loved his job. But his family often gave him a hard time. Saying things like "Axel, you're 25 and all you've done with your life was waste time in college to teach a bunch of 22 year old brats about art." His sister was the one person that actually accepted his sexuality, but she often pushed him about finding a boyfriend. He was happy to finally move. To finally become an art teacher like he'd always wanted. And perhaps find love. Even if it meant with his student.


	7. Turner

So I thought I would post both chapter 6 and 7 for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! I'll update again soon hopefully.

* * *

Riku woke up in the middle of the night. It was about 3 in the morning, and he couldn't fall asleep. He threw on a tee-shirt, grabbed his car keys, and decided to drive around for a bit. He left the campus and drove around the nearby towns, through a development that lead into an apartment complex. As he drove past empty balconies, he noticed somebody sitting on their patio with their head in their hands. Riku turned the car off, recognizing instantly who it was.

The car door shut with a thud as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. He stared at the tired man for a moment, watching him rub his eyes.

"Umm, hi Axel."

"WHA…..Oh, hello Riku. You scared me! Where on earth did you come from?"

"I was driving around, couldn't sleep. And I saw you sitting out here all alone. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I couldn't sleep either." He studied the boy for a moment. "Come on, you want some coffee?"

"Actually, that would be great." Axel opened the patio door and headed into the kitchen to turn on the coffee. Riku walked in quietly, admiring the décor.

"You have a lot of really nice artwork."

"Thanks. I've been collecting pieces here and there for years." Riku walked over to the couch and stared at the wall for a moment. Axel walked into the living room and chuckled when he found Riku.

"I see you've found my Turner."

"It's absolutely amazing."

"Indeed, it is. _The fighting __Temeraire_it's called. The colors alone are stunning aren't they?"

"It's so beautiful in person." Riku whispered. Axel stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"So are you." Axel whispered in his ear. Riku shivered as his husky voice ghosted across his ear. Riku turned around and smiled at the red head holding him. Axel slowly let his lips descend upon his student's, relishing in the taste of his soft lips. Riku wrapped his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers in the firey red hair as Axel held him tighter. Riku pulled away suddenly, a look of confusion on his face.

"What is it Riku?"

"Axel….is this…..wrong?"

"Is what wrong?"

"The fact that you're my teacher."

"You mean 'Art Extraordinaire.'" Axel chuckled.

"Axel.." Riku said in a serious tone.

"Riku, I know I'm you're teacher. But I'm also just another human being. I'm no different from any other guy you might meet."

"Except for the fire red hair and passion for art."

"Well, that is true." They both laughed.

"Riku, no one can tell you who you can and can't like. They can try all they want, but only you can decide for yourself. They don't have control over your heart."

"Well, in that case, I have something to tell you Axel."

"What is it Riku?"

"You drive me fucking insane." And with that, Axel threw Riku on the couch. A huge grin spread across Riku's face as he watched the older man climb slowly up his body, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. Riku grabbed Axel's tank top and pulled him down on top of him, crushing his lips against his own. Axel groaned as he struggled to deepen the kiss without losing his balance. After regaining his composure, Axel slipped his hand underneath Riku's shirt. He kissed him hungrily as his hand explored the well defined torso. Riku let out a long moan as Axel tweaked his nipple, teasing the hardened flesh. Riku reached up and pulled the tank top off over Axel's head, his small frame looming over his own. Axel flashed a devilish grin as he pulled off Riku's shirt as well, tossing it off to the side.

Axel leaned back down to kiss him as they enjoyed the skin-to-skin contact. The friction between their groins grew as Riku rubbed back and forth against his teacher. "Mmmm Rikuuuuu….." Axel broke the kiss. "It's late, you better get home." Riku looked up at him, panting heavily.

"But…" Riku protested. Axel placed a finger on his lips.

"No buts, you should be in bed." Riku smirked as he took the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit before sucking on it.

"Ohhh no you don't." Axel giggled. "As much as I'd love to continue this, and believe me, I do, we both need to get to sleep."

"Yeah, I know." Axel stood up, shuffling into the kitchen while Riku put his shirt back on.

"Here, for the ride home." Axel handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Axel. See you in class."

"But of course." Axel watched him get safely in his car and leave.

'_I drive him fucking insane? He really had no idea what the hell he does to me! Oh my g…I just want to fuck him into the mattress! I just want to throw him on top of my desk and fuck him until he's screaming my name!' _Axel already knew he was hard from the past make out episode and decided now was a good time to take a shower.


	8. Something Else

Yey chapter 8! More to come!

* * *

Riku quietly shut the door and tip toed off to his bedroom when he was suddenly bombarded with questions from a half dressed Sora.

"Riku?! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Calm down Sora. I couldn't sleep, I just went out for a drive, that's all." There was no way he was mentioning the previous make out session he had just had with his teacher.

"Oh. Well next time, let me know, ok?"

"Alright. Wait, Sora, how did you know I was gone?"

"I…..I wanted to talk to you about Kairi." _'Not that stupid bitch again.' _

"Oh. Why? What happened?"

"I….I slept with her."

"You……you two had….."

"Yeah." Sora said quietly.

"Well….ummm….what's the problem Sora?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, I went over there to tell her I needed space. But it turned into…well….you know. I just….I wanted our first time to be special. But instead, it was out of anger that turned into some….raw passion or something. It just didn't feel innocent or pure."

"Well, what happened afterwards?"

"I left after she fell asleep."

"Sora, you have to talk to her."

"I know, but what should I say?"

"Well, do you want to stay in the relationship?"

"Yeah. Even though it didn't go as I had planned, I do feel closer to her."

"Then I think you should go tell her that."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Well, I know it's late, but I need to go back and talk to her. See you later Riku. And thanks."

"You're welcome Sora." Sora grabbed his phone and left Riku wishing his problems could be that simple. Sure, Sora was having relationship problems, but at least he wasn't deep in the closet. With his teacher. It felt like those two facts alone made his his problem that much more complicated. He wanted to tell Sora. He really did. But he figured he should see where things go before he mentions it.

* * *

Riku sat smirking in his seat but couldn't help but notice how quiet Kairi was.

"Um…hey Kairi. Is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine I guess. Sora and I are just working some things out, that's all."

"Oh, well, I hope you guys figure things out." For once, Riku was actually sincere. As much as she irritated him sometimes, he realized how happy she really made Sora. And when it came down to it, that's all that really mattered.

"Ahh, good moring class!" Axel beamed. He set his brief case on his desk. He wore a sharp blue shirt with a silver tie and his signature tight black pants that hugged his hipbones and showed off is amazing ass.

"Well he seems to be in a good mood." Kairi whispered to Riku. Riku just sat back and smirked, knowing he had something to do with that good mood.

"Ok class, as you know, we are going to the art museum tomorrow. And because this is the last class of your school day, you can stay as little or as long as you'd like. I hope you all at least take the time to enjoy a tour or two, but if you'd like to leave, I'm not going to stop you. Selphie, would you and Kairi mind handing back these papers please?" Kairi and Selphie both eagerly jumped up.

"We'd love to!" the girls beamed. Axel handed them a large stack of papers, smiling at the girls. Axel flashed a smile at Riku, and luckily he got the message.

"Umm, Axel, can I go to my locker and grab my folder? I forgot it on my way to class." He lied.

"Sure. Here ya go." He handed him the signed pass. Riku walked out into the hallway and looked at his pass. "Wait outside for me." Was scribbled on the piece of paper. Riku sat on the stairs for a few moments.

"If you'll excuse me class, I need to step outside and make a phone call. Kairi, Selphie, thank you for handing back the papers. The rest of you guys, just try to keep the volume down ok?" Axel grabbed his phone and shut the door behind him. Riku stood up as Axel made his way over to the boy.

"Silver and blue?" Riku said as he grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

"It's a new favorite color combination of mine. Inspired by a student you know."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Axel said as he licked the shell of Riku's ear. Riku shuddered as he felt him place a kiss on his ear and then down his neck. Axel sucked and nipped the flesh on Riku's neck, eliciting moans from the silver haired boy.

"Mmmmm Axel…." Axel smirked as he placed kisses along his collarbone as his chest rose and fell violently. Axel kissed his lips briefly before smiling.

"You'd best be getting back to class. It can't take you ten minutes to grab a folder now can it?"

"Only if your teacher distracts you to nibble and kiss your neck." Axel chuckled.

"Get back to class teacher's pet."

"Art Extraordinaire's pet." Axel leaned in and kissed him again. Riku smiled as he walked back to class. And as much as Axel hated to see him leave, he loved watching his hips sway as he sauntered down the hall. He was absolutely intoxicating, everything about him. His perfect silver hair and his amazing blue eyes. It was almost surreal.

"Where's your folder Riku?"

"What? Oh, uh….I realized I didn't need it." He lied to Kairi.

"Oh. Is Axel alright? He said he had to make a phone call."

"What? Yeah, it sounded like he was talking to a family member or something."

"Oh, I hope everything's alright."

"It sounded like it to me." Riku looked out the window, trying to hide is grin. He was absolutely giddy. He loved the way Axel made him feel, and he knew he bothered him the same way. Axel stepped back in the room, his tie slightly askew.

"Sorry about that class." He straightened his tie and flashed Riku a smile. "Well, since there's only ten minutes left, go ahead and talk and what not. I'll see you all tomorrow at the art museum!" Riku looked at the papers sitting on his desk. Written on his paper about Turner was a short note "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Got it memorized?" Riku laughed to himself. Only Axel would ask him out on his homework.

Riku flipped over his other paper and began doodling. The empty face soon became angular and masculine. Green eyes adorned with small tattoos beneath and a small amount of eyeliner. Red spikey hair graced his face and shoulders, falling short of an open collared shirt. Riku suddenly jumped when the bell startled him. He took his time sorting his papers and stacking his books neatly as the rest of the girls left the class.

"I have it memorized." He smiled. "Where are we going?"

"How do you feel about sushi?"

"I love sushi!" Riku said, trying to brush off his excitement.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Dorm number 112. Got it memorized?" Riku smiled. Axel stepped closer, placing a hand on the boy's hip.

"Don't steal my lines." Axel said with a dirty smile.

"I'll see you at 7." Riku placed a kiss on his lips before grabbing his books and walking out the door. As soon as he left the classroom he jumped and did a small victory dance. Axel laughed as he heard him humming outside.

"He is something else." He chuckled to himself.


	9. Out Of The Closet

Sorry guys. First of all, sorry this chapter is SO short! And sorry I haven't posted in a while! But don't worry. This chapter is short because the next one is long! And with some smut!! WEEEEEE smut!! I'm writing the smut as we speak!! So it should hopefully be posted within the next day or two. So please bear with me And thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Just hang in there. It's a comming!

* * *

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"We…..uh…we need to talk."

"What? Kairi problems again?"

"No, this is about you."

"What is it Sora?"

"I…..I saw you and Axel today."

"Saw us where?"

"I saw you guys in the hallway." Sora looked hurt.

"Oh shit."

"Riku? What's going on between you two?"

"I….uh….well he's taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Riku? How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Uh, that you're GAY!"

"You know, you aren't exactly making this easy Sora."

"No, I mean, I'm ok with it, I guess. I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to Sora! I really did! But I thought you would be freaked out! And not to mention you've been having problems with Kairi, I didn't want to make things worse! And the fact that he's my teacher complicates things even more. And until today, I wasn't sure if we even had a relationship or anything. Are you freaked out?"

"No, no Riku. I mean, yeah, it's kinda weird. But you're still my best friend. And…I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Sora. But please don't tell anyone. Especially Kairi! Ok?"

"Don't worry. This is something you have to tell people on your own anyways."

"Yeah, I know." Riku sighed. "Well I have to go get ready for dinner." Riku's face lit up at the thought. "And thanks again Sora."

"Oh go put your makeup on!" Sora teased.

"I'll see you later Sora."


	10. Dinner and Some Pleasure

Ok guys. Once again, sorry about the short previous chapter!! I hope this makes up for it! It took me a while to write, so hopefully you'll all enjoy the fruits of my labor. (Hahaha, labor, pfft, yeah right) Anywho, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! Thanks again guys!

* * *

Riku jumped up and ran to the door as soon as the bell rang. He opened the door to see Axel smiling. He was wearing a crisp green shirt that matched his eyes beneath a black blazer. And of course, those damn tight pants Riku loved so much.

"You look," Riku took a deep breath. "amazing."

"Why thank you. That blue tie really accents your beautiful eyes Riku." Riku couldn't help but blush. This guy was so good at sweet talk!

The drive to the restaurant was filled with talk and intertwined fingers. Axel told Riku about his days in college, his family, his passion for art. Riku talked about Sora and their childhood, high school, and his passion for art.

Axel lifted Riku's hand and placed a kiss on top.

"You know Riku," he paused for a moment. "You're the first person I've felt like I can open up to. I feel like I can tell you anything. And I really treasure that." A large smile spread across Riku's face.

"To be honest, I feel the same. I never really talk about art and my feelings. But, you're different." Riku blushed. "I…Thanks Axel."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you gave me a chance."

"Me too." Riku said. Axel pulled into the parking lot and they walked into the Japanese restaurant. They sat in a quiet little corner in the back. Their table was scattered with candles floating in glass bowls filled with water.

"Riku…is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, well, um….Sora kinda saw us yesterday in the hallway."

"Oooh, well, what did he say?"

"He was a bit upset and angry."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know. Just the fact that I never told my best friend that I'm gay. And that I'm with my art teacher. That's all."

"Ahh." Axel chuckled. "Well, I can see why he was hurt." He smiled and reached out for Riku's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Is he ok, you know, with us?"

"Yeah, he is now. But Axel, what exactly, are 'we'?"

"Well, Riku, I was wondering," Axel looked up and smiled at the silver haired boy across from him. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Riku grinned, a slight blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

"I'd love to." Axel gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Well then, what would my boyfriend like for dinner?" Axel's face lit up as the word "boyfriend" spilled from his lips. Riku couldn't help but wear a huge smile.

The boys enjoyed their dinner, eating crab rolls and salmon and tuna. After their waiter walked away with the money, Riku flashed Axel a smile.

"Axel, if you don't mind, would you mind stopping by my place and meeting Sora?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, it's just, he's my best friend. And I already hurt him by hiding this from him. And I think he really would like to meet you."

"I'd love to meet your best friend. And it's nice to know you're willing to take me home." Axel chuckled. "To meet your friends I mean."

"Very funny." Riku giggled. "Although, I think it's best we keep it secret until at least after the semester's over, don't you? Other than Sora I mean."

"If that would make you more comfortable, that's fine with me. Although, you're probably right. Last thing I need is the school on my case because I'm dating a student." Axel smiled. "I'm glad I had you as my student Riku." Axel said with a bit of lust hidden in his voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Riku and Axel left the restaurant and drove home, chatting about past experiences and their families. Axel sat quietly in the car for a moment before they got out to walk to Riku's dorm.

"What is it Axel?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Come on, let's go meet Sora." He smiled. Riku kissed him on the cheek and held his hand as they walked toward the door.

"Sora? Sora? We're home." Sora walked out of the kitchen, drying a coffee cup with an old, worn out towel.

"Sora, I'd like you to meet my," he paused for a moment, Sora looked uneasy. "Boyfriend Axel." Sora slowly walked over to the tall red head. Axel smiled as Sora studied him for a moment.

"Hi Axel. I'm Sora." He held out his hand, which Axel shook.

"Hi Sora. I'm Axel. Obviously." He laughed. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Sora turned to Riku. "I'm going to go to Kairi's for a bit. I'll catch you later."

"Alright. Have fun. See ya Sora." Riku said cheerfully.

"Bye Riku. Bye Axel." Sora walked out into the hallway.

"Hey, Sora? Can you do me a favor? Don't mention, you know, Axel to Kairi ok? It's nothing against her, I just wanted to wait until the semester's over at least, ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine Riku. Have fun."

"Sora? Are you ok with this?"

"You mean you and Axel? It's still a tad bit weird. But I'm sure I'll get used to him. I'm just glad you're finally happy. You've been so much happier lately."

"Thanks Sora. That means a lot to me." He smiled and gave Sora a hug before he left. Riku walked back into his dorm to find Axel looking at his small collection of art.

"I'm working on that." He laughed in reference to his somewhat bare walls.

"I can see that. Don't worry, you'll have your walls full before you know it." Riku pulled Axel down and kissed his neck.

"You're too sweet to me, really." Riku mocked.

"Then how about _you_ be sweet and get me some coffee." Axel laughed.

"Fair enough." Riku let go of Axel and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the coffee can. Axel sat down on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment. His mind was suddenly filled with dirty thoughts, all the things he wanted to do to Riku. He was so damn gorgeous! And so damn hard to keep your hands off of.

"Here you go Axel." Riku handed him a coffee cup and sat down next to him, taking a sip from his own. He set his cup on the coffee table as Axel took a long sip from his cup before setting it down.

"Thank you so much. I needed some caffeine." Axel folded his hands in his lap. "Riku," he paused as Riku looked up at him. "I…I'm really glad you gave me a chance." Riku smiled and caressed his cheek gently. Riku could see how genuine and honest he was being in his eyes. Axel smiled as he closed his eyes and brought his lips to Riku's. Axel wrapped his hands around Riku's waist, pulling him into his lap as he tangled his hands into his soft, red locks.

"Mmmmmm Axellllllll….." Axel smirked as Riku's moans vibrated between their lips. Axel suddenly felt a hand on his chest as Riku pushed him back. He willingly lay on his back, grinning as Riku straddled his hips.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Axel smirked.

"Providing my teacher with some pleasure." Riku grinned as he reached down and unbuttoned Axel's shirt, throwing it off to the side. Riku leaned in and kissed Axel passionately as he too unbuttoned Riku's shirt. He tossed the shirt to the side.

Riku broke the kiss and moved to Axel's neck, nipping and licking the flesh.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrikuuuuuuuuu…" Axel purred, rolling his r's perfectly as he tangled his fingers in the silver locks. Riku continued to kiss his way down to his collarbone, placing feathery soft kisses on the flesh. Axel shuddered as Riku began to suck on his nipple, swirling his tongue around before moving to the other one. He placed a kiss on the small nub before licking his way down Axel's abs and dipping his tongue into his navel. Axel squirmed slightly, being a bit ticklish. Riku looked up at him and giggled, but his face soon turned serious.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"It's just….well…I'm kinda… new at this."

"Riku, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"No, I want to." Riku slowly unbuttoned his tight pants. He flashed a dirty smile as he leaned forward, taking the zipper in his teeth. Axel groaned as he slowly pulled the zipper down, teasing him before finally removing his pants and tossing them into the pile. Riku looked shyly at the large bulge in his underwear. Axel smiled and took Riku's hands in his own. He placed a soft kiss on the top of his hands before placing them upon his chest. Riku smiled as his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"Your heart is racing Axel."

"It races only for you." He smiled. Riku batted his eyelashes and looked away. With a newly found confidence, Riku moved his hands down to his underwear and slowly peeled them off. Axel groaned as his painful erection was finally free from its confines. He could feel Riku's hot breath on the tip as he hesitated for a moment.

"Riku, you don't have to…."

"I want to." Riku interrupted stubbornly. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on the head. Riku licked his lips and gently took just the head in his mouth. Axel let out a strangled moan as he swirled his tongue around, flicking over the small slit. Riku let it slide out of his mouth for a moment.

"Like that Axel?" Axel panted for a moment.

"Holy fucking….YES!" Riku giggled at the panting Axel beneath him, cheeks slightly flushed and hair askew. He slowly leaned back down and took his member a bit further into his mouth. Axel bent his knees as Riku made room, spreading his legs. He pressed his fingers into his perfect thighs, massaging small circles into the flesh and he took him a bit further in his mouth.

"Ahhhhhh Rrrrrrrikuuuuu…." Axel moaned as he arched his back. Riku smirked as he placed a hand on the base of his penis, slowly stroking him. He began sucking and bobbing as he stroked faster, eliciting wonderful moans from the man writhing beneath him. Riku removed his hand and took his whole erection into his mouth, bobbing and humming around the engorged member. Axel fisted the couch pillow, his knuckles turning white as he rolled his hips, moaning loudly as he threw his head from side to side. Riku continued to suck, developing a steady rhythm as he bobbed and hummed.

"Nnnnggghhhh….Riku. Riku! I'm going to…." Riku was slightly startled as Axel found his release, but managed to swallow as Axel rode out his orgasm. Riku crawled up Axel's tired body and laid his head on his rising chest. Axel wrapped his arms around his student, holding him close as they both caught their breath. Riku looked up and was met with a pair of soft lips, holding him in their embrace. Axel smiled sweetly.

"That….was…amazing." He managed to get out between deep breaths.

"I owe it all to my teacher." Axel chuckles as he ran his fingers through Riku's hair. He nuzzled into Axel's chest, drifting into sleep as they lay with their fingers intertwined, their bodies held close.


	11. Knock First

Sorry it's been a while guys. It's my first weekend of the school year so I thought I'd go ahead and post this. Sorry it's short. The story should be finishing up withing a chapter or 2 but I can't guarentee it will posted soon. Stupid school!! Oh well, I'm doing my best guys! Leave a review!! And check out our poll on our profile!!

* * *

Sora tiptoed into the room, closing the door quietly as he fumbled with his keys. He turned on the lamp sitting on the end table. The room was flooded with light, and Sora was startled to find a half naked Riku lying sound asleep a top a very naked Axel. Riku looked up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Nghh…Sora….what are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"What am _I _doing? I should ask you the same thing!" Axel rubbed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What's with all the noise?" He smiled when he saw Riku lying on top of him and placed a kiss on his head. "Hey Sora." He said casually. "SORA?!" He suddenly realized he was completely naked on the couch, covered by Riku's body.

Sora stared at Riku. Sora was clearly blushing, and he was clearly pissed off.

"Uhhh, Sora? Could you be a dear and hand me my pants?" Axel asked nicely. Sora just looked at him like he was crazy before throwing them at him. Sora turned around while Riku hopped up and let Axel put his pants on.

"Well, it's late. I'd better get going." Axel leaned over and kissed Riku on the lips briefly. "I'll see you at the art museum tomorrow." He smiled.

"Goodbye Axel." Sora stayed facing the wall, clenching his fists as Axel left.

"Sora! What the hell is your problem? Why are you being such a keytard?"

"MY PROBLEM?!" He yelled.

"Uh, yeah, you've been nothing but rude and short with Axel."

"Well excuse me for not taking kindly to your "boyfriend" especially when the relationship is kept secret from your best friend! Who happens to come home to find his best friend naked on the couch with said boyfriend!"

"Sora, I told you. I didn't want to keep it a secret. What's really bothering you?" Sora just sunk onto the floor with his head in his hands. "Sora?" Riku whispered.

"It's just…..I don't know….this is all just happening so quickly! I mean, I find out you're gay…by accident! And I come home to find you guys after…..whatever you guys did." Sora took a deep breath. "And not to mention, it just makes our friendship feel awkward. I mean, think of all the times we spent wrestling, hugging, sleeping in the same bed! I mean….."

"Sora, don't worry. You're my best friend. And I would never take that any further. Does it bother you? Knowing that I'm…..doing things with Axel?"

"Kinda…" he said sheepishly.

"And how do you think I felt when you first told me about you and Kairi?"

"That's different."

"Why? Because she's a girl? Because it's 'normal?'" Riku sounded hurt.

"No…I'm sorry Riku. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not used to this! And not to mention, when your best friend is gay….you begin to question yourself."

"What, do you think you're gay too?" Riku chuckled.

"No…but I feel bad for even thinking that. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I feel bad about my relationship with Kairi when I question myself. Like, I'm with Kairi, so I shouldn't be questioning myself at all, and the questioning means I have doubts about our relationship. And I shouldn't. Right?"

"Sora, it's normal to question yourself. But let me ask you a question. Do you love Kairi? Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes, I would" He said without hesitation.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about." Riku smiled. "I know it's weird for you. And it will take time to get used to. All I ask though is for your support."

"Riku….." he paused. "I'm always here for you." Sora smiled.

"Thanks." Riku said sincerely as Sora held out open arms. Riku hugged him hesitantly at first. "You ok?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm just hugging my best friend right?"

"Right." Riku laughed. He knew it would take some getting used to Axel for Sora. And he didn't expect it to be any different. As long as Sora didn't catch them in the act of moaning and groaning during the lustful throws of passion as fingernails raked over skin, tongues colliding and the two hot heads panting….things should be all fine and dandy!

Riku took a shower, cleaning himself up and throwing on his sweat pants. He went to bed excited about his trip to the art museum tomorrow. Being there with Axel, who knows what could happen!


	12. I Want To Be Your Last First Love

Sorry this one is SO short guys! DX Unfortunatly, I have been "busy" with school. And by busy, I mean busy avoiding homework by rotting my brain on smut XD Wooh! Anyways, I just wrote this in like 10 minutes. I just got back from Aikido and took a nasty break fall so I have a bit of a headache. And now I'm babbling. Anyways, so yeah, it's a bit short. But that's because the next chapter will probably be the last and will most likely be rather long. Furthermore, it will probably take me a while to write. So it may take a bit to update. But please don't give up on me or this story! I'll promise, I'll have it finished for you soon!! :3 Thanks again guys! Your comments keep me going! Much love!!

* * *

As Axel drove home he couldn't help but smirk. His mind filled with dirty thoughts as he replayed that last episode in his head. His hands tangled in Riku's hair as he sucked him off. Amazingly at that. But then again, he and Sora _did _eat a lot of sea salt ice cream. He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the parking lot.

Axel sat down to his easel and began to paint another faint picture of a sliver haired boy with beautiful eyes. At the bottom of the picture he wrote:

_I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss._

_that you'll ever have._

_I want to be your last first love  
that you'll ever have._

Axel sat back and admired the painting before him. The painting was placed upon his wall before he took a shower. He knew Riku was falling for him. And he knew he was too. And he knew it was the most beautiful feeling. He went to bed with an excitement for their field trip tomorrow and knowing he would see his favorite student again.

_These lines are from the song Inevitable by Anberlin. The story however is based of the song The Art Teacher by Rufus Wainwright. Just to clear up any confusion you may have. _


	13. Preparations

**Ok, guys! I am SO sorry this took so long!!! With school and midterms, I've been busy! And not to mention, my laptop broke. But I'm getting it fixed, yey! And the fact that it doesn't work has inspired me to write. I haven't been able to read anything on fan fiction for a couple days (sad I know) so I finally felt like writing! Yey! So there should be one more chapter and it should be up soon. I promise! I'm working on it as we speak! Thanks again for all your reviews! They keep me going!**

Giddy. Riku was _giddy. _He woke up eagerly, knowing today was the trip to the art museum. The art museum with his _boyfriend. _His wonderful, charming boyfriend. And teacher.

He jumped out of bed the second his alarm went off and ran into the bathroom. Sora sat up groggily, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Riku?" he yawned. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school!" he yelled down the hall.

"Well no duh. I mean what are you doing up so early, what are you doing so…happily in there? You're humming aren't you?" Riku chuckled.

"Today is my trip to the art museum!"

"Oh, that's right. I should have known. Well, you have fun with that, I'm going back to sleep." Sora was never much of a morning person. And neither was Riku. Well not until Axel came along.

Riku put on silver shirt beneath a dark blue blazer with teal threading. He wanted to look good for the trip. And Axel of course. He brushed his hair and grabbed something to eat as he ran out the door.

The whole day seemed to drag on. He was happy that art was the last class of the day. It gave him something to look forward to and that meant he could spend as much time as he wanted at the museum since he didn't have any classes afterward. But today he was regretting it was last, he could hardly stand the excitement. He was so anxious and couldn't concentrate in any of his other classes to save his life.

"Woah, a C?" Sora looked at Riku's math quiz during lunch.

"Yeah, I know."

"That's not like you Riku."

"Damn it!" Riku laughed. "I just want to go to the art museum already!!"

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Can't concentrate?"

"Let's face it, Sora. Mr. Porlinsky does NOT look good in sweater vests! Or good at all!" Riku chuckled.

"Ummm, yeah….I guess."

"Sorry. I know this is still kinda new to you." Riku apologized.

"A little. But it's ok, I'll get used to it. But I don't think we can go to the mall and pick out the cute guys." Sora chuckled laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"And I don't think Axel would appreciate you checking out other guys."

"Sora…" Riku paused. "Thank you."

"For…for what?"

"For being there for me. I really appreciate it, you're the best friend I could have asked for. You know that, right?"

"You mean that Riku?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks Riku. You know I'll always be there for you!" Sora smiled cheerfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku managed to make it through History and English. And Chemistry was an excruciating hell that smelled of vinegar and gym socks, certainly not a pleasant smell. Or class for that matter.

Art class finally came and the students found themselves sitting anxiously in their de sks. Axel walked in and Riku's breath hitched. His vibrant red hair, the small tattoos under his eyes, his green shirt, his black tie, and those…amazing…tight…..black pants. He was absolutely intoxicating. Riku could barely contain himself. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the desk, using all the restraint he had to keep himself from pouncing on him and sucking him off right then and there.

"Riku? Are you ok?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you ok Riku?" Kairi asked again. "Your face is all red."

"Oh, yeah, I'm.." he gulp ed. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Kairi sighed.

"Well, hello class." Axel beamed. He shot a glance at Riku who smiled back. "Today we're taking our trip to the art museum. Now remember, you can stay as long as you like, and try to go on a tour or two if you can. And keep an eye out for your favorite artists you wrote about, you'll appreciate the trip even more." Axel put on his long black overcoat and scarf and picked up his briefcase. "Alright everyone, to the parking lot! Remember, you can drive your friends to save gas, and try to stay in a line down the highway so no one gets lost, ok?"

The class all headed out the door and grabbed their coats as Axel stood by his desk. He reached into his pocket and checked his watch. Riku snuck up behind him as the last of the students left the room. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. Axel smiled as he felt Riku's warm hands slide down to his crotch.

"Can I help you?" Axel laughed.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question?" Riku chuckled, feeling his teacher respond to his touch. Axel drew in a sharp breath.

"As much as I'd love for this to continue, and believe me, I do; we need to get going to the museum."

"But Axelllll…." He almost melted when he heard Riku moan his name.

"Rikuuu…." he groaned. "That's not fair! Come on now!"

"Oh, alright Axel." He smiled.

"Come on, you can drive with me." Riku smiled as he walked down the hallway chatting with Axel.. They got in the car, trying not to attract attention to themselves. Axel pulled out of the parking lot and led the students to the art museum, all the while holding his favorite student's hand.


	14. Never Have I Turned

***Dun Dun Dun* Here it is! The last chapter! That's right! It's finally finished! And the last lines are based off the song The Art Teacher by Rufus Wainwright. So the ending might make more sense if you hear the song first. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! **

Riku and Axel were the first to pull into the parking lot of the art museum and the lot was soon filling up with cars. Kairi got out of her car and walked over with the rest of the group.

"Riku, why did you drive with Axel?"

"Uh, I didn't want to waste gas so he offered me a ride."

"Oh, well, you could have gone with me."

"Oh, uh, well thanks Kairi. Sorry, I couldn't find you." Riku tried not to sound suspicious as he scraped the ground with his foot.

"Ok, but if you need a ride home, let me know." she smiled.

"Will do." Riku lied. _Stupid girl is dumber than a box of rocks, or small mentally retarded rodents, or…nope…nothing compares to her stupidity. _

The students all walked into the lobby and paid for their tickets. Axel slipped in an extra $40 for Riku and handed him his ticket.

"First you give me a ride, then pay for my ticket. How will I ever pay you back?"

"Remember what you did for me back at your house, a couple days ago?" Axel winked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, it was…my first time…and…" Riku blushed.

"Trust me, it was worth WAY more than a ride and your $40 ticket." Riku grinned and slapped Axel gently on the ass. "Hey!" Axel yelped. "Don't go getting us kicked out already!"

"Or you fired!" They laughed as they handed their tickets to the museum guard with a dishwater blonde mullet. He stared curiously at Axel.

"Demyx huh?" he said, reading his id card.

"Yeah, that's me." he looked slightly confused, like a dog in the middle of the traffic. "Do I know you?" he looked puzzled now.

"_Do_ you know me?" he said as he walked through security. Riku handed him his ticket and caught up with Axel.

"Hey, did you know that guy?" Riku questioned.

"I went to college with him, but I guess he doesn't remember me."

"How could someone not remember _you_?" Axel chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, it will come to him eventually. He's always been on a bit of the challenged side. Know what I mean?" Axel led the students into the main room of the museum and dismissed them to do as they like. Just as he was about to wander off, Demyx came running up to him.

"Axel!" Demyx almost tripped. "Axel!!" Axel turned around, slightly startled.

"Oh, so you do remember?" Demyx pouted.

"Of course I remember! We went to college together. We had art together right?"

"Yes, I believe we did." He said matter of factly.

"So what are you doing here Axel?" he asked.

"Well, I teach art at a college and my class and I are on a field trip."

"Art-Extraordinaire you mean." Riku smiled.

"Ah yes, I'm their, Art-Extraordinaire, got it memorized?" Demyx chuckled.

"It's committed to memory!"

"So what are you doing here Demyx?"

"Well, I'm obviously a security guard, but boy did they pick the wrong guy for this job."

"No kidding." Axel said quietly.

"Ah come on Axel! You're teaching art, and I'm guarding it, we all win!"

"I suppose. Well it was great seeing you again, but I got to catch up with the kids. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I have to get back to…..protecting this art with my life!" Demyx said, trying to sound heroic.

"Yeah, okay." Axel laughed. "Bye Demyx."

"I see what you mean Axel." Riku laughed. "Definitely not the brightest."

"Trust me, I know. Now let's go explore some art, yeah?"

"Sounds good!"

Riku and Axel spent hours walking around the museum. They went on a couple tours and chatted with the expert tour guides. They looked at the contemporary art, the impressionists, the modern art, the classics, and got a good laugh out of The Scream by Edward Munch. As the group of students got thinner and thinner, Riku had managed to wander off by himself. He quickly hid behind an exhibit of The Mona Lisa as he watched Demyx walk away from a door labeled "Under Construction. Employees Only." Riku had been disappointed when he hadn't found any pictures by Turner while on the tours. _It's like he's not popular enough or something. _Riku sighed heavily and walked up to the restricted door.

He pushed gently against the door, surprised to find it open. But then again, Demyx had just left the room, so of course he forgot to lock it. He looked around quickly and snuck into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

All the other students had left and Axel found himself alone, wondering just where Riku had gone off to. After searching the first two floors, he came to the third floor of the museum, still with no Riku. He was beginning to become worried when he saw the restricted door and noticed it was slightly ajar. He knew immediately where his favorite student had disappeared to. He walked in and found Riku admiring the unfinished exhibit of Turner.

"Axel!" Riku said excitedly. "Look, this guy donated a lot of money to make an exhibit just for Turner!" Axel stood awestruck at the many beautiful paintings of the sea. It was as if Riku was the sea, finally connecting with the red sunset. He looked at Riku and they both instantly felt the electricity. Riku grabbed his tie and yanked him down into a searing kiss. He ran his hands through his soft red hair as Axel's hands frantically roamed his body. He broke this kiss for air while hoisting him up, Riku's legs wrapping around his waist. Axel slammed him against an empty wall and kissed him again, desperately trying to connect their bodies and their lips.

They could both feel the tension building as their tongues tangled together and Riku's hands tore at Axel's tie. Throwing the tie to the ground, Riku assaulted Axel's neck as he breathed heavily.

"You don't know…." Axel panted. "How long I've wanted this." Riku smirked. _It's amazing to know I can make him feel this way. _Riku sucked on his collar bone, licking at his soft skin. Axel tore off his blazer and shirt while Riku sucked on his adam's apple. Wrapping his legs tighter around Axel's waist, he began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the ground along with his own. Throwing his arm's around his neck, Axel pulled Riku away from the wall and laid him down on a long bench beneath the large, magnificent painting of a ship on the sea. Riku sat up, watching Axel's half naked form lean over and grab his tie from the floor. He crawled up Riku's trembling body, straddling his hips. He was already painfully hard as Axel's hand ghosted across his nipple.

"I'm going to make you mine." Axel whispered sensually. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Riku's lips before pinning his hands above his head. Grabbing his tie, he tied Riku's wrists together, completely dominating his student. He sat back and watched Riku breath heavily, he was so beautiful.

Riku whimpered as Axel kissed his lips again and began trailing kisses down his jaw line. He nipped his collar bone gently and continued his way down. He kissed his nipple before taking it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around before moving to the other as Riku began writhing. Never had he felt somebody's passion, somebody's touch so delicate and so euphoric. He moaned quietly as Axel's tongue trailed down his abs and down to his navel, stopping at the top of his pants.

Axel looked up at Riku. Their eyes connected and he knew immediately this was what he wanted, there was no going back. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, taking the zipper in his teeth. He smirked and pulled the zipper down excruciatingly slow. He peeled the tight denim from his perfect thighs and threw them aside. Riku shut his eyes tightly as Axel teased him and stroked his erection through the thin cloth of his underwear.

"Ngghh…Axel!" Riku yelped.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry." He couldn't help but be turned on by the silver haired boy writhing beneath his touch. He kissed his hip bone as he pulled down his underwear, discarding him of the wretched clothing. Riku shivered as he was completely naked, exposed to the chilly air.

Axel's hot breath tickled the tip of his erection as he threw his head to the side, groaning. Slowly taking the head into his mouth, Riku let out a loud gasp. Now he understood why Axel was more than willing to pay for his ticket. Axel flicked his tongue over the tip as he took the shaft a bit further into his mouth. He began bobbing his head, taking it in a bit further each time. Riku moaned and pulled against his restraints while Axel started humming around his arousal. Axel could feel his own groin growing painfully against his tight pants.

Riku could feel the tension coiling in his center. He needed to find release.

"Axelllllll….." he let out a long moan. "I'm going to cum…." Axel simply nodded and began massaging his thighs as he took his shaft completely into his mouth for the last few seconds. Riku held his breath as he felt himself finally reach the edge.

"Axelllll!!!!" He yelled as he finally found his release. He trembled slightly as he rode out his orgasm, Axel swallowing eagerly. Riku propped himself up onto his elbows, watching Axel catch his breath and brush a few stray strands of hair from his face.

"Axel, that was…" he struggled to catch his breath. "Ah-mazing!" Axel straddled his naked hips again and kissed him gently. Licking the shell of his ear he whispered "I'm not even finished." And with that, he kissed Riku passionately before crawling off him.

He stood up and unbuttoned his own pants, quickly tossing them on the floor along with is underwear. He stood before his silver haired student who was still a bit shaken with exhaustion.

Axel crawled up the shaking body, rubbing against Riku who was already hard again. His eyes rolled back as he created amazing friction between their bodies, sweat glistening on Riku's chest. Axel propped himself up with one hand, sticking the other in front of Riku.

"Be a good boy and suck." Axel said with a dirty tone.

"Yes sir." Riku replied. He took three long fingers into his mouth, trying to match Axel's last tactics in making him cum. He swirled his tongue around the digits, making sure to wet them thoroughly. He licked them one last time while they were being pulled from his mouth. Riku watched curiously as Axel crawled off him and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" He asked with concern. Riku nodded quickly and gasped when he felt a finger push past his entrance. He tried to adjust to the protruding digit as Axel pushed it in deeper, trying to stretch him out. Riku's legs were lifted onto Axel's shoulders as he inserted another finger.

"I'm sorry, I know it's uncomfortable."

"It's.." Riku winced. "it's ok." Axel was truly sorry but he had to prepare him, or he would never fit. He soon slipped in a third and then forth finger, being sure to stretch him thoroughly and completely.

"Is this what you want Riku?"

"Yes Axel…" He let out a sigh of relief as the fingers were removed. "Yes!"

"I got it memorized!" Axel grinned. He pulled Riku's legs up onto his shoulders and steadied himself. Riku shivered as he felt the tip of Axel's erection prodding his entrance. With a sharp intake of breath, Axel pushed past the tight ring of muscles, pushing his hands against Riku's legs. Riku pulled against his restraints again as he winced at the sharp pain, catching his breath just as Axel pushed in a bit deeper.

"You're so fucking tight…" Axel moaned. He carefully slid in a bit further, being sure to give Riku time to adjust. Riku moaned as Axel pushed in a few more times before finally sheathing himself in his tight heat. It felt so good to be completely inside Riku, to have completely enveloping his member.

Axel pulled out a bit and pushed back in causing Riku to buck his hips. Developing a steady rhythm, he began pulling out a bit further each time and pushing back in. He began to pull out almost completely before slamming back into Riku's rolling hips.

"Mmmmm……Axelllll…." Riku moaned as he began to adjust and roll his hips with Axel's rhythm. Axel grinned as he slammed in again, pushing himself over the edge. Riku yelped as Axel thrust back into him, causing him to see stars and flashes of white.

Axel found himself reaching his climax, coming inside Riku as he too rode out his orgasm. With a few last thrusts he pulled out and climbed back on top of Riku's exhausted body. He lay his head on the boy's heaving chest as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Axel reached up and untied his wrist, allowing him to run his hands through his firey red hair. After a few moments of beautiful silence, Riku spoke up.

"Axel?"

"Yes Riku?" Axel could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I think," Riku paused.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Axel."

"Riku?" Axel whispered.

"Yes?" Riku said, the fear of rejection evident on his scared face.

"I think I already have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And as I look back, I know I never loved since then. No, I had never loved __any__ other man. And as we made love beneath that Turner, I know, never have I turned to any other man._

**~The End~**

So there it guys! The Art Teacher is complete! So, how was it? And the last line in italics (Riku's thought) are taken from The Art Teacher by Rufus Wainwright, to whom I owe the inspiration of this story. Check him out, he's amazing! Any opinions, thoughts, and or ideas are GREATLY appreciated! And once again, I am SO sorry it took so long to finish! I hope it was worth your time!

~*~Luna~*~


End file.
